


Curiosity Is A Curious Thing My Dear It Can Lead Ya To Great Things Or It Can Lead Ya To Death

by Screams_in_anxiety



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Autistic Logic | Logan Sanders, Child Abuse, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders-centric, Female Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Genderfluid Dr. Emile Picani, Genderfluid Morality | Patton Sanders, Insecure Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Nonbinary Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Nonbinary Deceit | Janus Sanders, Nonbinary Sleep | Remy Sanders, Trans Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Trans Logic | Logan Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screams_in_anxiety/pseuds/Screams_in_anxiety
Summary: TW:child abuse,running away(later next chapter probably),burning a child's legs hips and arms,locking a child in a closet and finally victim blaming.Roman's ten in this for now :)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

"Roman dear?" Mother sounded behind her making her freeze and turn deer caught in the headlights look on her face

"Yes mother?" She asked softly looking down at the floor

"What are you doing?" Her mother asked and a cold tone making her want to hide and never come out

"I," she placed her hands behind her back kicking the floor "was just playing"

"In the mud?"

"Yes mother"

"Come along young lady!" Her mother snapped turning and walking off Roman stumbled trying to follow her wincing slightly at the clicking of her heels against the cold floor

"Sit"

Roman slowly made her way to the chair of the room sitting down she bit her lip while watching her mother light the fire

"So you thought it was okay to play in the mud in a nice dress I got you?" Her mother asked coldly

"I," she licked her lips trying to still her shaking legs "I didn't mean to mess it up"

Her mother placed the iron stick into the fire watching it light up

"Mother?" She asked softly glancing at the door

"Stay in that sit or this'll be worse than needed!" Her mother snapped pulling the iron stick out of the fire "take the dress off"

Roman quickly took the dress off biting her lip while her mother grabbed her leg 

"Don't scream" her mother snapped pushing the iron stick on to her leg

Roman didn't scream though she almost did her mother continued until she needed to move to the other leg 

"Oh my poor baby I know it hurts but you broke a rule you knew better" her mother hissed pushing the iron stick into her hip making her whine 

"I'm sorry mother please stop!" She whined out tears falling down her eyes trying to get away

Her mother hissed smacking her leg and placing the iron stick back into the fire to re heat

"No,you broke my rule this is your fault you know" her mother said softly

Roman nodded crying her body burning screaming at her in pain

"I'm so sorry baby but you won't learn without this" her said pushing the reheated iron back onto her other hip

Roman barely stopped from screaming at the pain

"Shut up!" Her mother hissed pushing it into her arm while Roman's mind began wondering off into her little safe space away from the pain barely noting the burns gathering her other arm or when her mother threw her into the closet locking her into it 

Roman fall asleep in that small closet blood and tears running down her body her lip bleeding and body hurting so much she curled into herself wanting to runaway but couldn't not yet


	2. Curious Children Shouldn't Be In The Woods By Themselves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW:Running away,blood?,child abuse,sleeping in the woods
> 
> Roman's just a baby leave her alone (m'say to myself writing this chapter of pain for her)
> 
> The others come next chapter don't worry

"Roman wake up my baby" her mother hissed pulling her up and dragging her out the closet

"Mother?" Roman asked softly

"Get dress quickly or else" she snapped walking off leaving Roman to run off to her room  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Roman grabbed everything she needed and shoved it into her bag and shoved that under her bed before running out her room to where she knew her mother was waiting

"Ah Roman my baby just in time" Her mother said smiling

What could make her smile? She thought worried

"Your father is coming home isn't that great?" Her mother hissed smile still in place

Oh gods no! She yelled in her brain if her mother was bad her father was horrible

"Yes mother I'm so excited" Roman said softly  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Her father threw her at the wall she curled up on the floor while her mother screamed at her father to be careful taking that as her ticket she ran off to her room grabbing her bag and climbing out the window  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She tripped over a tree's root getting up she ran faster away from her room body screaming from the day old burns and the impact from the wall as well as sleeping in that small closet

When she was sure she was far enough from them she fall to the woods floor letting out a high pitch whine

Curling up on the cold floor she cried herself to sleep letting herself dream of a happy family a happy life full of laughs love and happiness


	3. Curious Teen's Are Always The One's To Know Things They Shouldn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aka Roman lives in the woods and has been dub the wild child she steals food and protects anyone who enters her woods hurt crying or being chased she's lived there so long the animals think of her as their own so she gets along with em all as well as speak to them it threw her off the first time
> 
> Roman's 17 soulmarks appear when your 17   
> Roman's burns are still there but she has magic to cover that :) 
> 
> For plot reasons,,,,,,

Roman woke up feeling a odd feeling 

"Oh yeah I'm 17 soul marks" she mumbled to herself glancing at her body she had seven

A blue rose,a light blue music note,a purple star,a green bird,a yellow dragon,a bright pink seashell and a darker pink bow with a arrow

She smiled at them these where her soulmates she'll protect them when she met them

Getting up and stretching out yawning coving her burns and scars making her look normal along with her red eyes making them brown but she kept her white hair she liked it  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hello" she whispered petting the wolf cub smiling

"Hello!" The cub chirped

She smiled the other young cubs and their mother watching her

"What is your name little one?" She asked

"Mama named me Lilly!" Lilly said pushing her nose against her hand "mama said yours is wild child!"

She laughed a bright one "That's what they call me but it's not my real name!"

"What's your real name?" One of the other cubs asked

"It doesn't matter it has no meaning to me anymore" she whispered

"Oh.."

"Wild child," the mother Storm said standing up "will you be going out to town?" She asked

"You know me to well storm" She said jokely

"Hm well I did meant you when YOU were but a cub" storm said a laugh coming from her

"Hm yes you did" Roman said smiling before running off towards where the town was  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"The wild child's back" she heard one of the townsmen hiss

She grinned to herself they had no clue how wild she truly is

"She has seven soulmarks?" "How does a wild child of the woods come to have seven marks?"

She didn't puff her chest out in pride SHE DIDN'T!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So her plan wasn't well thought out as she hoped she thought running away from the male running after her screaming at her

She dodged him by hiding in the alley behind the book place

"You again?" A voice asked clearly annoyed she turned to look at the speaker coming face to face to a chest 

Damn my shortest she hissed in her mind

"Yes me again I am deeply sorry for it" she said bowing at the annoyed boy

"Why do they call you the wild child of the woods?" He asked watching her closing

"It's been my name since forever yet now you ask?" She asked raising a eyebrow

"We've meet twice before this I didn't get the time to ask you ran off both times"

"Hm fair enough my dear nerd" she said smiling "I'm called that because I've lived in those woods since I was young the towns people see me as wild and uncontrollable they don't like it"

He nodded "well go on then" 

She glanced at him he was cute she'll admit so she grinned and stepped closer 

"What are you doing?" He hissed 

She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek before turning and walking off 

"Bye bye cute nerd!~" she purred out running off not noting the burning feeling in her soulmark (blue rose)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"He was cute Mal!" She whined to the poor bear who was the first she ran across

"Tsk you shouldn't have kissed him" Mal said 

"Hey Mal?" She asked softly

"Yes?" "What does it mean when your mark burns?" 

Mal paused laughing "child I'm a bear how'd I know?"

"I don't know" she pouted curling up and falling to a peaceful sleep next to Mal


End file.
